Angels and Demons
by ValLerry
Summary: AU - our favourite characters are either angels or demons and the gods have their gift or curse for every one of them. With the gods' goods they'll have to live and either change or repeat the story of their lifes.


Arya Stark had been angry before but now she was furious. Waves of tension and rage were coming from her. One would think that after so many years I place that was neither heaven nor hell her spirit would've been crashed. But that was a foolish thought that could cross the mains only of a person that's not acquainted with the short fierce girl that now waited impatiently on the queue.

"C'mon! You can't be serious! We've been in this place for years! Like literally!" exclaimed Arya, hearing the soft chuckling of her brother Jon behind her. If she turned around and looked upwards she would meet his steely grey eyes so alike hers and their father's, if she turned slightly in the left could see her mother and Sansa Like the two of them were sisters with their bright blue orbs and auburn hair like fire. In front of her were Bran with his eyes somewhere and somewhen far away and Rickon with his curly hair which now was starting to get into his striking blue eyes - not like her sister's or her mother's, somehow more alike hers - wild. On her right was her father, lord Eddard Stark with his silent, gentle smile that had always seemed somewhat sad to her. Her father's hand was put reassuringly on her eldest brother's, Robb, shoulder. They all knew they were dead. There were many signs. Bran wasn't in his wheelchair and the Young Wolf was younger as if he had never beared the responsibility of Winterfell, as if he was never been to the Red Wedding where his life had ended. Her mother was beautiful and looked like the proper lady she was not like when Arya last had seen her - Lady Stoneheart with her grey skin, white hair and dark eyes full of hatred. Her father was standing confidently without even a whisper of pain in his leg - something that had stopped him before. Sansa was the same silly girl that she had been when they had left King's Landing years ago. Rickon was still a baby and Arya was still nine. And the Jon… her sweet Jon who was her brother not her cousin as it turned out in the end, Jon who had given her Be, Jon who was still a Stark not a Targaryen. And Arya would have been happy if they weren't frozen in the time, stuck on the endless queue not sure even what she was waiting for.

"Starks!" Before any of them could react they were staying before the god. Sansa and Catelyn were seeing the Seven, before Eddard, Robb and Rickon were the old gods while Bran was looking at every god that was known. Arya was Death and the old gods but she knew that behind them is the Many-faced god. Jon was standing before the old gods and R'hlor. But even though they didn't see the same thing they heard the same words.

"Starks! Your waiting has come to its end! You've got a second chance on earth. I/We of course can't send you back to your time because that'll confuse as you will always feel what is to come and what has been. We do this once in a while to entertain ourselves while we watch the games playing down there. These people who were send back to their time after their death are known as the Three-eyed Raven. So! Some of you have behaved like nasty children and for that they've become the demons they were, some were angels and so they are now. Others just don't outstand neither with good nor with bad. But all of it doesn't matter. You'll receive a gift or a curse in the form of something opposite of what you are. Let's begin…" The Starks were so shocked that they're not able to do anything when the gods started to say their sentence.

"Lord Eddard Stark. You've been good and honourable so you're apparently an angle… Dare say after your unfortunate death even a saint. So your curse or gift is to become wary, to play it safe even if it means to sacrifice your honour. Now go!"

And just like that Ned Stark was gone…

"What?! Where did you send my father? You sons of bitches! Bring him back or I swear I'll kill you all!"

"Ah good old Arya Stark. Soon enough you'll find out where we send your father but it's not your time yet so do all of us a favour and be silent." Even though Arya wanted to talk to say something to do something she found that she just… can't. As if they took away her ability to do and say anything.

"Catelyn Tuly… ah… you've been one hell of a person. Such a demon indeed. You curse or gift is to care no matter of person's status, race, religion and parenthood. But after you loved so fiercely in life it seems right to say that you're an angel too… so here we have another thing for you - when you hate you'll be unstoppable but then again you'll still care even for these that you hate. Go!"

"Robb Stark. The young wolf. You've been a good lad. Honest. Kind. Gentle. Your gift or curse is to always do the right thing… now -"

"Wait! To always do the right thing? What does that even mean! To always do the honourable thing or what my heart says to me or what I feel right?"

" I guess you'll find out… Go!"

"Now, now, now… Jon Snow… or Stark… or Targaryen… or whatever you've decided you wanna be. Such an angel you were. Always supporting your sister, you even gave her a sword, loving that Ygritt of yours so much, you lived with honour and mind. Well, I guess that you should have impulsiveness as your gift or curse…"

"Sansa Stark… Ah… you've been kind indeed. Always thinking about the others. Of course in the beginning you're just a silly girl but you've become more mature. So we prise or curse you with perfection or more like uncertainty. You'll always wanna be the best, the most perfect because of your self doubts. Now get out of here! That heir of yours is just blinding".

"Ah… your turn came after all Arya Stark. You loved and you killed. A lot dare I say. Ant that little show with the Frays indeed was entertaining but you've become such a demon… You're gift and curse is to be… soft… to love and be soft when you love… well maybe you'll be soft in more than one meaning. We're yet to decide what form exactly will take your and your family's gifts or curses…"

"Bran Stark…"

"Don't waste your words.. I know… Seems like my curiosity will be the end of me." Snickers and chucklings followed that statement. "Yes indeed. Goodbye Brandon Stark."

"Ah… sweet little Rickon. I wouldn't say that you shine either with good or bad so we'll just make you careing and wild."

*

Gendry was confused. He was in some place he didn't know and next to him was Robert Baratheon and a whole bunch of as it seems brothers and sisters with black hair and blue eyes. And in front of him he knew he barely see R'hlor and the Seven and even the Old god but the only clear thing was her… Arya Stark like she was in his mind beautiful and deadly goddess. Almost all of his family was already gone when she finally looked at him.

"Gendry Baratheon! Or Waters? It doesn't matter! How good to see you! You've been a good boy, an angel. A bit stupid indeed but that's not a sin… so your curse or gift is jealousy, envy. You'll just be too afraid something to be taken away from you. You'll be just mad to know that someone else has something you want. Good luck… stupid!"

*

And that was the new beginning.

A/N: So yesterday I was watching Supernatural and suddenly remembered that masterpiece of a book Good Omens and I was like: what if I make Gendry and Arya and the whole lot angels and demons with gos' gifts and surses. And here we go. I hooe my spelling and grammar is not too poor as you see that English is not my native language.

Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
